


quick and dirty

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, sorta high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a few days since they last did this (their illicit liason between noted teacher’s pet and weird detention-frequenting kid who doesn’t brush his hair) but it feels like <i>months</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking about kakayam(gai) high school aus on twitter a few days ago and i'm weak

The boys’ bathroom smells disgusting most of the time, so they use the girls’, sneaking in during noon period when Yamato has class rep meetings and Kakashi has - who knows, really. He’s never in class anyway.

"Are you sure nobody’s going to find us?" Yamato whispers. His voice echoes a little, bouncing off the grimy tiled walls. Kakashi gives him a reassuring smile as he presses him back against the sinks, declaring, "I put up a ‘closed for cleaning’ sign. Nobody’s coming in." He says it loudly, as if to prove that nobody can hear them.

Yamato’s still worried. He still has an adorable little wrinkle in his brow even as he surrenders to Kkakashi’s warm hands and mouth, though it smoothes after barely a moment. He’s too eager for this to care right now.

It’s a few days since they last did this (their illicit liason between noted teacher’s pet and weird detention-frequenting kid who doesn’t brush his hair) but it feels like _months_ , or years, or just way too long. Kakashi kisses too slow; lazily, like he has all the time in the world. Yamato speeds him up by threading fingers through his awful hair and biting down on his lip.

Their small height difference - five centimetres, as measured by Yamato’s ruler in maths - is never more pronounced than when they’re kissing. Kakashi’s mouth bumps Yamato’s nose a few times too often, though Yamato doesn’t have to reach up much to get his arms around Kakashi’s waist and grab his ass (their leg:torso ratio is perfectly aligned for _that_ ). Kakashi grins and returns the favour.

A minute in and Yamato hitches himself up on the counter (set low into the wall for the shortest possible students) to get an advantage on Kakashi. His hands slip on the wet edge of the sink and he nearly slides backwards; his boyfriend grabs his shirt before he can end up in a _really_ compromising position. “Thanks,” he says, though he supposes he didn’t need to say it. Another kiss suffices for gratitude with Kakashi. He has to lean down now, ever so slightly and his ankles knock against Kakashi's legs. It does, however, give him better access to the pale (too pale) skin beneath Kakashi’s collar, nipping until Kakashi’s throat vibrates with quiet laughter.

They stop suddenly when Yamato thinks he hears a noise. Footsteps coming down the corridor? “You worry too much,” Kakashi says.

"You should worry more," Yamato tells him. Kakashi just kisses his cheek, sliding his mouth over until they’re kissing hard again and Yamato can’t hear anything that isn’t their breathing or his heartbeat. Kakashi’s sucking on his lips - he likes Yamato’s lips, he told him so last week before Yamato gave him a detention slip for missing class again - and his body is unbelievably warm where it’s pressing against Yamato; he looks hot too, when they draw back for another brief second and they’re both rumpled as hell (mussed hair and flushed faces).

And then, with no warning, the door to the girls’ bathroom _crashes_ open. The two of them spring apart as if shocked, and Yamato’s stomach lurches in a different way at the sight of his homeroom teacher looking rather shocked herself.

"Fuck," Kakashi says.


End file.
